baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/The Break-Up Episode
Donovan Lab Chase: What do you mean: „This is just the beginning“?? Marcus: (mean) You will see!! Adam: Are we now can have some privacy? Marcus: (mean) You’re kidding right? He is, right? Bree: No, he’s not! Marcus: (mean) You are prisoners, you don’t get privacy!! Adam: Can I at least see Brooke? Marcus: (sacastic) Do you want a hot tub too? Adam: Yea, that would be nice!! Marcus: (mean/annoyed) I was joking!! Adam: Oh… but I really wanna see Brooke!! Marcus: You will get your chance early enough (leaves) Donovan house | Brooke’s room Brooke dances through the room (Song: I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding). Marcus walks in. Marcus: Brooki Brooke turns around Brooke: Marci Marcus: Be totally honest now!! Brooke nods Marcus: Do you still like Adam? Brooke: To Be Honest, NO!!! Marcus: Why are you still together with him? Brooke: I don’t know… (thinks) Marcus: I don’t get girls… Brooke: If I would break up with him, it would ruin him!! AND if I flirt with Chase in front of him… He will be broken!! Marcus: I love the way you think!! Brooke: Thank you Evening Brooke enters the Donovan Lab, wearing a pyjama, holding a sleeping bag and walks over to Chase’s cage and puts her stuff down there. Adam: Brooke? What you’re doing?? Brooke: (mean) Oh… I’ve forgot… We’re done! Adam: What? Brooke: (mean) I dumb you!! Adam: Use smaller words please!!! Brooke: (mean) It’s over!! Adam: Smallerer!! Bree: ADAM!! She’s breaking up with you!! Adam: Oh… Wait… WHAT!? WHY?! Brooke: (mean) I don’t like you anymore!!! You’re too stupid for me!! But… (fake sweet) Chasey over here… he’s perfect for me!! He is… the complete opposite of you!! Adam: (angry) YOU!! YOU STOLE MY GIRL!! AGAIN!!! Chase: I didn’t!! Brooke: (fake sweet) Chasey… Don’t you remember, where you ask me in the cafeteria to be your girlfriend? Chase: I remember Brooke: (fake sweet) And now is your chance Chase: Really? Brooke: (fake sweet) Yes Chase: Would you be my girlfriend Brooke? Brooke: (fake sweet) Yes!! I’d love to Adam: BETRAYER!!! Chase: Sorry Adam, but… I was waiting my whole life long for this moment!!! Brooke: (mean) We know each other since 6 month and 2 of them, I was Adam’s girlfriend Chase: I know, but I waited my whole life for a girl like you Brooke: (mean) Why a girl like me? Chase: A girl, who understands how I am!! A girl, who has to handle the same problems as I!! Brooke: (mean) I understand how you feel, but I’m not a prisoner!! You are!! Chase: No relationship is perfect!! Adam: (angry) MINE WAS!! UNTIL YOU RUIN IT!! Bree: And don’t forget, that she wents evil Adam: (angry) THAT TOO!! Chase: I didn’t meant too!! Brooke: (fake sweet) Oh.. you did Chasey bear Bree: I gotta throw up!! Brooke: (mean) Jealious? Bree: On you? Brooke nods Bree: No!! Why should I? Brooke: (mean) I’m perfect!! Bree: You’re not!! You are just some random girl, that thinks, she’s something she’s not!! Brooke: (mean) Well, than I’m that, but I’m still more confident, than you ever will be!! Donovan House | Marcus’ room Marcus plays with his console. Brooke walks in Marcus: I don’t get, what the boys like so much about this Brooke: Well, I got the broken Adam Marcus: That’s good!! Brooke: I’m over here!! Marcus presses pause and looks at Brooke Marcus: And? Brooke: AND.. A Chase, who listen to everything I say!! Marcus: That’s great!! Mr. Donovan walks in Mr. Donovan: What’s great? Marcus: Chase will do everything Brooke says Mr. Donovan: Why? Brooke: He’s my new boyfriend Mr. Donovan: What about Adam? Brooke: I broke him! Mr. Donovan: You broke up with him? Brooke: That too Mr. Donovan: Wait… That means we can do anything with Chase, what we want? Brooke: No!! Anything that I want!! Mr. Donovan: And you are part of team Donovan, that means we!! Brooke: Okay fine… WE want!! Mr. Donovan: Good girl!! Donovan Lab Adam: I still don’t get how you could do this to me Chase: I’m sorry! But around her… Bree: You act like an idiot?! Chase: Yes… She makes me feel a way, I’d never felt before… Adam: Same with me… Bree: I know, Brooke is special, but the OLD Brooke was special!! That Brooke is an evil rat Adam: Don’t call her that!! Bree: She called us rats too!! Adam: Cuz somehow we are!! Bree: So is she!! Chase: She’s a superhuman too!!! She’s bionic!! Adam: I CAN SEE THAT NOW!! Chase: Good!! Bree: Chase!! Don’t let her win the control over you!! Chase: Never!! Bree: It’s not, like you can choose Chase!! Chase: I’ll try!! Bree: Good!! Adam: But she has that special ability, to manipulate people, without them knowing it Bree: (annoyed) Wow. You finally said something smart!! Adam: Really!? What did I say?? Bree hits her head Adam: What was that? Bree: A facepalm Adam: Huh? Bree: If someone says something so stupid, that you don’t have any words to say… like NOW!!! Adam: What’s now? Bree hits her head Bree: That hurts…. Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript